1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a seat assembly, and more particularly, to a seat assembly having a cushion and a cover attached to the cushion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art discloses numerous ways of attaching seat covers to cushions. The simplest method is to attach the seat cover only to the underside of the seat cushion, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,511 issued to Seltzer.
Alternatively, another commonly used method for attaching seat covers is to use a dual-tongue seat cover. The dual-tongue seat cover is placed over a seat cushion portion and a separate seat back portion wherein a transverse section of the cover lies adjacent the crevice between the seat cushion and the seat back as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,947 issued to Croshaw.
Yet, another method of attaching seat covers incorporates anchoring means into the production of a cushion so that the anchor means are only secured by the foam cushion and are not directly attached to the vehicle cushion frame. The anchor means float in isolation from each adjacent anchor means in the foam cushion This method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,164 issued to Radke.
The opportunity remains for a new design of a seat assembly wherein the seat assembly provides a cost effective and a more secure attachment of the cover to the seat assembly.